I Found the Answer
by TheAngelOfRoses270
Summary: Kagamine Rin thinks that she's found every thing in life, until her heart starts to tell her otherwise.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bible (God does) or Vocaloid or anything else related to either of them.

Kagamine Rin was a more than average woman. At 25, she struck rich on a Powerball ticket, winning $300 million dollars. She abandoned life; she took all of the riches for herself, buying many pointless things. A mansion in France, black and white Maseratis, 2 private jets, a castle in England, thousands of designer clothes, and hundreds of authentic jewels. She never married, never had or adopted children, and never reached out to any sick or homeless person. She developed an extremely hard heart and became extremely stubborn.

One cold winter night when she was around 47 years of age, she walked through the streets of Paris, France, looking for a random something to catch her eye. She had been feeling extremely empty lately and was looking for something else to fill her selfish needs. Her eye caught a small, old Catholic church that looked somewhat abandoned in the outskirts of the city. Glowing from its interior were small white candles, burning softly and brightly in the dark night. Something called her inside; she couldn't tell if it was the beauty of the church or just the natural desire of her heart.

She pushed the old wooden door open to reveal a tiny room with only about 20 pews and candles all around. Her heart was instantly warmed at the sight. Stained glass windows of various Bible scenes scattered themselves across the church's side walls to let light in during the day. The altar had a tall wooden cross hanging in front of it and organ pipes surrounding it. The church was beautiful to her… She had never seen anything so heartwarming in her life.

In all of its splendor, she never noticed the young teenage boy knelt in front of the altar, praying, until he rose and turned around to see her. He looked very young, around 16 years of age with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She also noticed that he looked very dirty and scrawny, almost as if he was poor. "Hello," He welcomed, walking closer to her. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine," She nodded. "I was actually a tad bit bored, so I decided to look around the city," she admitted.

"I see," He nodded. "Well, my name is Len, and I'm happy I met up with you!"

"Same here, young man. My name is Rin, Kagamine Rin," She extended her hand for a handshake, which Len warmly returned.

"So, did you come here to talk to your Lord?" Len smiled.

"M-my Lord? I don't understand," Rin shook her head, looking puzzled. "I truly came in here because my heart said it was right."

"Oh, Jesus is giving you a sign to the faith!" Len's eyes brightened with happiness. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Would you mind explaining? I'm having a very hard time understanding," Rin shrugged.

"Of course, miss. Take a seat," Len waved to a seat in a pew and sat down shortly after she did.

"So, tell me about yourself," Len offered.

"Well," Rin started, "I won the lottery when I was 25 and I own a lot of expensive things, but I always have this big, empty hole inside of me. I always feel like there's one more thing I need before I die, and I can't find it, I can't buy it, and I'm really starting to lose hope for my life," She sighed.

"Oh, don't!" Len exclaimed, grabbing her hands. "You've found the answer! It's Jesus."

"Jesus?"

"Yes, Jesus. God wanted to lead you to Christ," Len explained with a warm, assuring tone.

"Who are Jesus and Christ?"

"They're the same person, just two different names," Len explained. "He's God's son."

"God has a son?" Rin asked a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes," Len chuckled. "Really, we're all his sons and daughters, but God sent his son Jesus for all of us, to take away our pain and fill that empty hole in our hearts."

"What happened to him?" Rin asked, intrigued.

"Well, he was born to a virgin named Mary, he became a very famous teacher and taught many people, and in the end, he was crucified for all of us."

"Why was he crucified?" Rin asked, even more shocked.

"He was crucified because of all of the sins that human kind had committed. Sin naturally separates us from God, and there was no way to reach him until he sent Jesus. He sent him to atone for our sins and be able to reach us directly again. He did it because he loves us and he wants to be with us. That's why he gives every person a little empty longing in their heart," He said, pointing to Rin's chest. "He gave us all a free will to choose him or not, and he wants all of us to choose him. He also did that because he loves us."

"Really?" Rin asked, eyes open wide. "He loves all of us enough to send a son to die for us? Why did he have to send a son though?"

"You cannot erase sin without shedding blood," Len explained.

"Oh," Rin nodded, understanding. "So, how can I talk to him?"

"Hold my hands and repeat after me," Len said, holding out his hands for Rin. She took his hands and repeated. "Jesus, I've realized the truth and I want to accept you as my savior. I believe in you, that you died for me, and that you love me. Help me learn how to grow in my faith and belief in you, to stand firm with you, and to hold your hand tightly until the end. Forgive me for all that I've done and help me to do better in the future. Help me to learn how to serve you. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen."

Rin opened her eyes, a new light shining in them. "Len," She started, "Len, I feel so full, so loved."

"I'm glad!" Len beamed. He took a bible from a nearby pew and gave it to her. "Read this and pray on it daily to learn more about God's love for you."

"I can't take it," She refused, waving her hand. "I didn't pay for it…"

"It doesn't matter," Len waved off. "Just take it. I promise you're not hurting anything."

Rin started to cry tears of joy, her Len, for herself, and just for the fact that she met Jesus. "Len, Thank you. You gave me what I've been looking for all my life. I owe you so much," She held her arms out for a hug.

Len happily returned it. "No Rin, thank Jesus. He gave me the insight to visit this church tonight and bring you to him," He said with a kiss for her forehead. "I have to leave now and look after my mother. She's very sickly, and she can't be left alone for long."

"Before you go," Rin said, digging in her purse before finding 6 €500 and handing it to him, "Take this. It's the absolute least I can give you but, take it. It will help you."

Len showed a bright smile on his face as tears started to form around his eyes. "You have no idea how badly we need this," He squeaked, before enveloping her in another hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Rin whispered, before returning a kiss to his forehead. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and God bless you," Len returned, before running off in an excited huff.

Rin turned around and faced the altar, beaming with love. For the first time in her life, she felt completely full, totally fulfilled, and just plain old perfect.

**A/N. **I've really wanted to write a religious fanfic lately because the idea was eating away at me, so this came up. Personally, I liked how it turned out. I made it a Catholic church because apparently most people in France that are Christian are Catholic. Review if you like it, if you don't, or if you just wanna say Merry Christmas because it's fun. :D


End file.
